


Glimmering Red

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Lalli enchanted by Reynir's hair.





	Glimmering Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> By request! <3 :D

Soft hair slipped between thin fingers like water, texture pleasant against the pads of his digits. Under the sunlight the dark red shone in flecks of hues of the sun and deep rich autumn: gold, russet, amber, umber. 

Reynir sighed contently and leaned closer in Lalli’s arms. 

Lalli emitted a tiny sound, jealous that the other was being lulled to sleep while he was appointed to the task. He could bury his face in the soft sea of red and sleep, but he drew the brush again, watching in awe as teeth parted thin dark lines down the glimmering river.


End file.
